My Only Prince
by Luffy X Chiie
Summary: Misaki's Class are having a play on their cultural festival. And Misaki is taking the role of a Princess and his Prince is Sumi. What will be the outcome? Will Usagi like it? Let's Find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ano… Sempai. Do I really have to do this?" Misaki asked while blushing and looking at the floor.

"Well yeah, it's for the cultural festival and besides this could make the festival more interesting." Sumi said while looking at the shy Misaki.

"Well, I know that. But not looking like this!" Misaki shouted and pointed at his attire.

Misaki was dressed as a 'Princess' and Sumi was dressed as a 'Prince'.

**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

As Misaki and Sumi walked down the hall they saw many students gathering in front of the bulletin board. With a curious look on their faces, they decided to take a look at the bulletin board.

"Sumi-sempai! Look we're having a play! I wonder what kind of play we're doing." Misaki said with an excited face.

"Hmm. 'Sleeping Beauty', huh? It's the usual." Sumi said with a smile on his face while holding his chain.

"Eh? Sempai, how did you know? Sugoi!" Misaki said, stars in his eyes.

"It's on the board, see?" Sumi said and pointed a finger at the board.

Suddenly three girls from their class approached them and asked them to follow them to their classroom. Apparently, they were going to discuss the roles for the play. The two did as they were told and went to their classroom. When they opened the door they saw a scary aura in the classroom. Some of the girls descended on Misaki and hurriedly dragged him into the dressing room. The guys told Sumi to change too. After a moment of silence… Misaki could be heard shouting inside the dressing room.

"NOOO! I WILL NOT STEP OUT OF THIS ROOM AT ANY COST!" said the "little brunette", refusing forcefully to come out of the dressing room.

"Misaki-kun, please. You can change after this." The girls said and kept pushing the little brunette out of the dressing room.

In the end, 'little' Misaki was forced out of the dressing room. The boys stared at him with their mouths open while the girls squealed with amusement.

"Misaki-kun, you look like a real girl!" said by one of his classmates.

"Cuter than you," a boy whispered.

"What did you say?!" the girl said with rage.

Meanwhile, Misaki was blushing and clenching 'his' skirt as his eyes were casted downwards.

"Oh~ you look good in a dress, Misaki." Sumi said with a smile on his face as he walked out of the dressing room.

Misaki was surprised with Sumi's appearance. He never thought that he would look good in 'Royal' clothes. The little brunette's eyes slowly widened and red shades appeared on his face.

"Misaki, are you falling for me now?" Sumi asked and raised Misaki's chin towards his face.

Misaki's mouth slowly opened in shock of what he had said, and the girls at the back couldn't help but squeal with joy because of the display of the two.

**XXXPRESENTXXX**

Misaki sighed while thinking about the outcome of the play. He just couldn't tell Usagi that he was the 'Princess' in their play and his 'Prince in shining armor' was Sumi. While preparing to go to 'Demon' Kamijou's class, he couldn't seem to get his head straight. Meanwhile in the classroom, Kamijou noticed that Misaki was not paying attention to him. After the lecture, as Kamijou was leaving the classroom, he told Misaki to come to his office after class was all over.

**-After 3 hours-**

"Takahashi, you're spacing out in my class. I don't care if you're like that in your other subjects but you see, Literature is a big thing."_(A/N: Of course it is, it's your favorite!) _Kamijou said while sitting on his chair with his arms crossed at each other.

"Sorry Sensei. It will not happen again." Misaki exclaimed while looking down.

"Ka-mi-jou~ you're too harsh on the cute little boy." Miyagi said as he butted into the conversation.

Kamijou's eye twitched because he knew Miyagi's tricks. He didn't want him saying anything unnecessary.

"Professor Miyagi, Please don't barge in on our problem." He said, an angry expression on his face.

As Misaki watched the two argue, he couldn't help but to be curious of their topic. Kamijou just continued his lecture to the brunette boy but Miyagi just wouldn't let him.

"Kamijou, if you don't stop lecturing him, well, I will have to use my trump card." Miyagi said with a huge confidence.

"And that is?" Kamijou asked dully.

"Truth is… I saw everything…. Of what happened in the library." He said with a smirk on his face.

"NA-?!" Kamijou's mouth opened widely and red shades appeared on his face. To avoid unnecessary accidents, Kamijou sent Misaki off.

"Hmmm, that was weird." Misaki thought to himself. He looked at his watch to check the time and it's already 6:30. _(A/N: Gosh! Hiroki never shows any mercy even while lecturing his students.)._

Misaki hurriedly ran to the station and barely made it before the last train arrived. He looked at his cellphone and saw hundreds of messages from Usagi. When he got out of the train, he ran as fast as he could to get to the condominium in time but he bumped into Usagi at the entrance of their condominium unit.

"Misaki, where have you been? I've been waiting for you to come home." Usagi said with a worried look on his face.

'Sorry Usagi-san. I really lost track of time and just got out of the university." He said while catching his breath.

"You know I can't stay calm if you're not in my presence or contacting me." Usagi said as he hugged Misaki.

Misaki blushed and said: "I'm really sorry Usagi-san. I will not do this again."

Usagi smiled and released his lover. The two entered their condominium unit. Misaki cooked their dinner, and after that he served it on the table and called Usagi who was sitting on the couch hugging his bear. As they ate, Misaki couldn't think of a phrase to say. He ended up going to the kitchen sink to wash their plates.

"Usagi-san, I will come home tomorrow la-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence because Usagi had silenced him with a kiss._(A/N: 8w8)_

Usagi parted his lips from Misaki and said: "Before we discuss that matter, I need to recharge myself." He smirked at the little brunette.

"WHAT?! Let go! BAKA USAGI! I need to wash the plates" Misaki shouted.

Usagi carried him to his room and….. _(A/N: well, you know them~ ^w^)_

**-NEXT CHAPTER-**

* * *

A/N: I do not own anything. ^w^ Well, glad Chapter 1 is over~ Hoped you liked it~ ^w^ if you have any suggestion or whatnot, please do tell me! ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As the days passed, the cultural festival drew nearer. Misaki's class was always practicing because there was going to be a contest, If, one class gets more audience appeal and more votes, they will win a prize.

"Now, let's do the 'kissing' scene." One of Misaki's friends said.

"Eh? But I'm not ready for that." Misaki exclaimed while raising both of his hands in surrender.

"It's okay. All you have to do is lay down and wait for Sumi-kun to kiss you." She explained.

"EH?!" He said.

"Let's do it, Misaki. You don't have to worry, I'll just fake it." Sumi proclaimed forcing the little brunette to cooperate.

"Okay." Misaki said.

As Misaki lied down on the bed as Sumi acted on his part with the fairies. The little brunette couldn't help but to be nervous, he squeezed 'his' skirt with his hands. Time passed by so quickly that it was soon time for the kissing scene.

"Oh~ what a beautiful princess you are. With my kiss, you shall be awakened from your long sleep." Sumi said then walked towards the 'sleeping' Misaki.

Misaki slightly opened his eyes and saw Sumi's face getting closer to his. He blushed after Sumi 'kissed' his little nose, then they continued the act up to the very last part.

"CUT!" The girl said "Hmmm, that fake kiss was perfect Sumi-kun." She added.

"_Sankyuu_." Sumi replied while smiling at her.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Misaki half shouted as he blushed.

"What? You want it on the lips instead?" Sumi playfully and teasingly said.

"WHAT?!" the brunette shouted.

"Just Kidding, Hahahaha." Sumi declared.

After their practice, they went to their classes and after a few hours they went straight home. Misaki hid the tickets for the cultural festival from Usagi and even from his brother.

"Usagi-san, are you free this Saturday?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Well no, I have a lot of manuscripts to finish." Usagi replied while typing on his laptop.

"That's good to know!" Misaki said cheerfully.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Usagi asked blowing the smoke out from his cigarette.

"Nothing in particular. Teehee~ oh! Look at the time. I have to go to bed. I have to go to school early tomorrow, Oyasumi Usagi-san." Misaki exclaimed then ran towards his room.

**[Usagi's POV]**

Usagi was confused by the little brunette's action, so he contacted his child-hood friend 'Hiroki'.

**Riiinnngggg….. Riinnnnggg…**

"Hai, This is Kamijou." Hiroki said over the phone.

"Hiroki, this is Akihiko, Could I ask you something?" Usagi asked.

"Bakahiko! I told you not to call me by my first name! Anyway, what is it?" Hiroki said who was now irritated.

"Hahaha, you still never change, do you? Well, What's going on at your university this Saturday?" Usagi asked.

"Of course I never will! Umm, we're having a little cultural festival. You know, like a High school bazaar thing." Hiroki replied.

"Oh~ Cultural, huh?" Usagi said sounded interested.

Before Hiroki could speak again, Nowaki saw Hiroki talking to someone on the phone.

"Hiro-san, who are you talking to?" Nowaki said.

"NOWAKI! Ummm, just an old friend." Hiroki said nervously.

"Eh~" Nowaki said teasingly.

"GO AWAY! You're distracting me, how can I talk properly if you're teasing me?" Hiroki half shouted at Nowaki.

"Okay, okay." Nowaki said happily as he walked away from Hiroki and seated himself on the couch.

"Akihiko gomen, seems like Nowaki got carried away with his happiness." Hiroki exclaimed.

"Hahaha, it's okay, seems like you guys are getting along pretty well." Usagi said teasingly.

"Mou! Are you going to tease me too?! And it's nothing like that! Anyway, I have to hang up now, I'm really tired and I have a meeting tomorrow. Oyasumi." Hiroki said.

"Oyasumi." Akihiko greeted and hung up the phone.

Usagi now knows why Misaki is always coming home late. Now, this silver-haired man began to contemplate a plan to go to the festival without the little brunette noticing.

**XXXNEXT DAYXXX**

As expected, Misaki had already left. Now the young author will eat his breakfast alone and waited to be 'disturbed' by his 'annoying' editor.

"SENSEI! Please finish your manuscript for God's sake!" Aikawa shouted, coming into his condominium unit freely.

"It's already done." Usagi said confidently.

"EH?!" Aikawa asked feeling confused and weird. 'Are you alright, sensei?" She asked again.

"I'm fine. You see, Misaki will have a cultural festival tomorrow and I don't want to miss that, so I finished all my manuscript last night." Usagi said as he gave his manuscript to Aikawa.

"SENSEI! If you're like this, we will get along 'very' well!" Aikawa said with tearful sparkly eyes.

As the two finished their business conversation, Usagi only had one thing to do: 'Get the tickets' from Misaki. As far as he knew, Misaki will never give it to him, and the proof was the fact Misaki had never mentioned it to him. He decided to contact Sumi even though he hated the young man.

**RRRIIINNNGGG… RRRIIINNNGGG….**

"This is Sumi." Sumi said over the phone.

"It's me Usami." Usagi replied coldly.

"Oh! Usami-san. What can I do for you?" Sumi asked.

"Give me one ticket for your cultural festival." Usagi proclaimed.

'Eh? Didn't Misaki give you one?" Sumi asked curiously.

"Why would I ask for one ticket when I already have one? Besides, you know Misaki. Like hell he would give me something as that. He didn't even invite me." Usagi exclaimed.

"Hahahah, sou desu nee. Okay, tomorrow come to the university at 9 'o clock. I'll greet you at the entrance." Sumi said.

"Okay, Thank you." Usagi approved.

"You're Welcome." Sumi said.

Then after that, Usagi hung up the phone. Misaki came home after the call. Luckily he didn't hear or noticed anything. He went straight to bed and the young author went to his room and looked at his sleeping and tired Misaki. He walked towards him and kissed his forehead and said:

"Goodnight."

**-NEXT CHAPTER-**

**A/N: waaahh! Gomen for the late update! I was studying for our test. (^^;;) hoped you like the new chapter~ ^w^ next update will be after our test is over. ^w^ I'm still looking forward to see all your reviews~ ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**[Usagi's POV]**

As Usagi disguised himself, he and Sumi met as planned. Sumi showed Usagi around and one 'thing' stole his attention. It was a Misaki in a 'Teddy Bear' costume. Sumi told Usagi that Misaki will be selling balloons in the morning with his bear costume; and in the afternoon: it will be show time!

"Usami-san, please look forward to the next event. I'm sure you'll find it amusing," Sumi said, smiling at the silver-haired man.

"Of course," Usagi replied, faking a smile.

"Otto~ Usami-san, we have to change for the play. You go to the gym first, okay?" Sumi said after he looked at his watch.

"Umm, okay!" Usagi exclaimed.

As Usagi went to the gym, Sumi headed to Misaki and instructed him to get ready. Of course, we want the "princess" to be very beautiful, he had said.

**XXXBACKSTAGEXXX**

**[Misaki's POV]**

"Ano… do I really have to wear a wig?" Misaki asked nervously.

'Of course! We will fool everyone into thinking that you're really a girl!" The classmate who was in-charged of him claimed excitedly.

"EH?!" Misaki half shouted.

"Only 30 minutes before the play!" Another classmate called, poking his head into the changing room.

In less than 30 minutes, all of his classmates had finished their work on the actors and began preparation for the curtain call.

**-After 30 Minutes-**

As Misaki's classmate acted their roles, he stole a peek into the audience and saw his 'lover'. At first, Misaki couldn't believe it was him, sitting among the audience. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and it was now clear that the man sitting in the second row was Usagi. The little brunette blushed and many thoughts rampaged through his mind. He wanted to flee but his turn was about to start. He let it slide just this once and acted his part.

"My Daughter, Please do come here." The 'queen' said elegantly.

"Yes mother." Misaki answered as he walked towards his mother.

Every guy's heart in the audience fluttered when they saw Misaki's appearance. They really thought that Misaki was a girl, but the young author who was watching intently hid his emotions and continued watching his 'little princess'.

"Today is your 16th birthday. Please change your dress for your party tonight." The queen ordered her daughter.

"Yes mother." He replied then walked toward his room.

After Misaki went to his room, he saw the spindle just standing in front of him.

"Ara, I wonder what this is." Misaki exclaimed, walking towards the spindle.

Misaki held his hand out and touched the tip of the spindle, pricking his finger and fainted. Then the queen and the fairies acted their roles and the audience clapped for a job well done.

**-NEXT SCENE (A/n: Let's skip to the KISSING SCENE! w)-**

"Finally, I defeated the evil witch and have reached this tower!" Sumi proclaimed to the audience.

Then the fairies suddenly appeared.

"Prince, please wake this beautiful sleeping princess," one of the fairies said.

"Oh~ what a beautiful princess. I shall fulfill my promise to this sword that I will help this kingdom and this beautiful princess." Sumi vowed.

Sumi walked towards the sleeping Misaki and prepared to kiss him. The little brunette was as red as a tomato but he knew Sumi will fake it and then suddenly…. He was kissed on the lips. The little brunette and young author was surprised by Sumi's action, but Misaki continued their acting until the end. The audience really liked their performance and they were given huge applauses.

Backstage, Misaki was still surprised with what happened. Some of his classmates approached him and told him to change one last outfit for the award ceremony. Of course Misaki was happy that they had won, but his mind was still confused. After Misaki changed, the emcee called Sumi and Misaki out to the stage. They were like a couple, Misaki's hand was hooked to Sumi's arm, as requested by one of their classmates.

"Omedetou Gozaimasu! Well, how does it feel to win the Cultural Activity Contest?" The emcee asked.

"Well, we never thought that we will win this contest, especially with our play." Sumi said teasingly.

"So, should I say it's all thanks to the cooperation of the class and your beautiful 'Sleeping Beauty?" he asked in return.

"Well yeah!" Sumi said. "Right Misaki?" He added.

Misaki didn't hear the question because he was spacing out, he only snapped out of it when Sumi prodded him with the question again. It's not a 'big deal' for him to be kissed, but this was Sumi we were talking about. He knew that Sumi liked Usagi, but why did he kiss him? Was it because Usagi was right there? Or was it something else?

"Misaki?" Sumi exclaimed.

"Huh? Sorry sempai. I was spacing out. Hehehe." Misaki said.

"Oya, it seems like our 'dear' Misaki is still sleeping. Kawaii desu nee." The emcee proclaimed.

All the boys' hearts in the audience fluttered again when they saw Misaki's face, but the young author was not amused at all. One boy shouted "kiss" then everyone shouted the same. Usagi was now getting really pissed off and without a second thought, got off his chair and went up to the stage to drag Misaki away. Everyone in the audience and the emcee became rather confused that the young lord Usami Akihiko is in their school and dragged a student away, but Sumi just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Ano… Usagi-san?" Misaki asked while being dragged by Usagi.

Usagi continued walking, his hair covering his eyes, his expression unreadable and after a few minutes of walking they arrived at the parking lot. He opened the door of his car and pushed Misaki inside. After that he kept on driving without saying a single word until they reached their destination; the condominium.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, walking behind Usagi.

"Misaki." Usagi uttered, turning around and hugged the brunette, causing them to stop walking.

"Usagi-san. What's wrong?" Misaki asked, surprised at Usagi's odd behavior.

"I don't want anyone or someone touching or kissing you." Usagi proclaimed causing the little brunette to blush again.

"You're totally weird, besides why would someone kiss me? I'm a boy for heaven's sake." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you're my property. _**My**_ Little Princess." Usagi said then smiled. "By the way, this dress fits you. You should wear some of this sometimes, so we can have date without everyone looking at us." He added after he released his body from Misaki's and smirking while looking into Misaki's emerald eyes.

"What?! Usagi-san your totally are crazy!" Misaki half shouted.

"Yes,. Crazy alright, crazy about you." Usagi said quietly.

Misaki blushed after the young author told him that.

"USAGI-SAN! I'm gonna change! Get out of the way!" Misaki said as he walked faster and went to their condominium unit.

Once Misaki opened the door, Usagi held Misaki's hand then captured Misaki's lips, all the while pressing the little brunette to the wall. He parted his lips from Misaki to get some air.

"Misaki, always remember that you are mine." Usagi uttered with a smirk then kissed his lover again.

"I wonder what will happen if Usagi-san is my prince in the play? If you were a wound inside my heart, I'd rather leave it there with all the pain locked inside than leave it without a trace of you…" Misaki thought.

"Misaki, _I Love You."_ Usagi whispered into his ears after he released his lips from Misaki's.

"Shut up, BAKA USAGI!" Misaki said while averting his eyes, red shades colored his face.

Usagi kissed him again and ran his fingers through Misaki's soft brown hair. The little brunette's eyes just slowly closed and he let himself go with the flow.

**-NEXT CHAPTER-**

* * *

A/N: WAAAHHH! CHAPTER 3 FINISHED! XD I can't stop squealing! I'm a bad author! Hahahaha! XD anyway, hoped you like it! ^w^ I'm still wondering if should continue chapter 4 or end it with that chapter. ^w^ you decide. Looking forward for your wonderful reviews! ^w^ Gomen for the quote, I couldn't think of something else~ ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Misaki was sleeping, Usagi bought a beautiful 'dress' and a wig with Aikawa. It was for Misaki to wear. The little brunette was sleeping peacefully like a baby, but Aikawa entered his room slowly and quietly, with a scary fangirl face then locked the door behind her.

"Good Morning Misaki-kun." she blurted in a sing-song voice, slowly walking towards the sleeping brunette.

"Mmmm?" Misaki uttered, half-asleep.

After a moment of silence, Misaki's ear-splitting scream was heard from his room. Aikawa was putting make-up on his face, and then later on, forcing him into a dress. While these were all going on, Usagi was sitting quietly on the couch, drinking coffee with Suzuki-san.

"How was it?" Usagi asked, a snide smile on his face, seeing Aikawa come down from the room.

"Well… It wasn't easy. But I managed to make him beautiful just like a blooming flower." Aikawa said cockily as she flicked the hair dangling on her right cheek.

As the two conversed, Misaki came down the stairs stomping his feet, his face as red as a tomato. Usagi looked at the brunette with starry eyes as big as saucers and his mouth agape.

"Usagi-san, what's with the get-up?" Misaki asked, clearly annoyed at being forced into the dress.

"Well, we're going on a date today." Usagi replied, there was a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"Huh?! Can I just wear my usual clothes? I've already had enough of this cross-dressing stuff!" the younger man responded as he eyed the corner of the room.

"If you wear your usual clothes, tell me how we can hold hands, hug, or even kiss in public?" Usagi exclaimed.

"So the problem lies there?!" Misaki shouted.

"Don't worry Misaki-kun, no one will notice that you're a boy with my amazing make-up skills. Besides, you look absolutely beautiful." Aikawa butted in, her eyes lighting up in a fangirl sort of way.

Misaki just watched the two, as blue shades appeared under his eyes. He just couldn't believe that Usagi actually thought this out. But it was a good thing Misaki was only wearing flat-heels unlike in the play, it took him 5 days to walk in them properly.

"Misaki, come on, I have a lot of places I want to show you." Usagi said after he succeeded in holding Misaki's hand.

"Places? Like what?" Misaki asked, his voice wary of the rabbit.

"You'll see." Usagi answered, he winked his right eye at him. "Aikawa we are leaving, just lock the door if you're leaving." he added as he grabbed a reluctant Misaki in an iron-grip, cutting off any escape.

Usagi dragged Misaki slowly like he was a princess walking with an escort. Aikawa watched the two with a huge smile on her face and her hands waved at them frantically. Misaki and his escort arrived at the parking lot where Usagi's red sports car was waiting like a carriage. Usagi opened the door for Misaki and the brunette got in the car, after Usagi got in, he drove towards an amusement park. Upon seeing the amusement park from the car's window, Misaki began to get all excited.

"Usagi-san, are we going in there?" Misaki asked cheerfully.

"Of course." Usagi replied with a smile on his face.

"YAY!" Misaki said cheerfully.

Usagi just smiled at his happy lover, after he parked his car, they went inside the amusement park. Misaki looked around like a little kid.

"Usagi-san look!" Misaki pointed out.

"What is it?" Usagi asked in return, turning to see what Misaki was pointing at.

"A cotton candy! I want to buy one!" Misaki said excitedly.

"Hahaha, then go buy one. Here's the money." Usagi said as he gave Misaki the money.

" I'll just use my money, it's just a cotton candy after all." Misaki said as he stopped Usagi from giving him the money.

Misaki went to the cotton candy stand. He didn't notice that everyone was looking at him because he was just too beautiful. They didn't realize that he was a boy.

"Usagi-san, thanks for the wait." Misaki exclaimed as he walked towards the silver-haired man, cotton candy in his hand.

Usagi just smiled in respond and looked at his lover. Misaki got cotton candy stuck on his nose after he took his first bite. Usagi took a step closer to Misaki and took the cotton candy off with his index finger.

"Mou, just eat slowly. You're not a kid anymore." Usagi said teasingly then ate the cotton candy sticking to his finger with a lick of his tongue.

"H-hai!" Misaki said, blushing a deep red.

Usagi and Misaki were really enjoying themselves at the park. They came upon a pathway further into the amusement park, away from all the games and arcades, and happened upon a beautiful area filled with full blossoms of sakura.

"Uwaahh, it's so beautiful." Misaki said as he looked around in circles.

"Hey, you're gonna get yourself di-" Usagi couldn't finish his words because Misaki turned and smiled at him in such a way like never before.

"Akihiko-san." Misaki said.

Usagi's eyes slowly widened for what he had heard. He never heard Misaki called him that, well, in his BL novels and his dreams: yes. But not in reality.

"Thank you." He added.

"Why?" Usagi asked, still surprised.

"For taking me to such a wonderful place." Misaki responded, a pink tint dusting his cheeks.

Usagi picked a flower and walked towards Misaki, he put the flower on Misaki's ear's. The little brunette surprisingly smiled at him. Usagi kissed Misaki's forehead and said:

"Misaki, I Love You" as he looked at those beautiful emerald eyes.

The little brunette blushed when he heard Usagi's confession, even though Usagi had always told him that.

"Akihiko-san" Misaki said as he held Usagi's hands.

"Hmm?" Usagi asked in return.

"I love you too." Misaki proclaimed as he blushed.

Usagi hugged the little brunette for how cute he was when he told him that, after that he kissed Misaki on the lips making the brunette boy blush redder than a tomato. Taking his hand, Usagi led Misaki out of the garden. They went to a restaurant and ate their dinner then, they went for a drive before going home. As Usagi was driving, Misaki fell asleep on the way home. Usagi carried Misaki to his room bridal style. He looked at his peacefully sleeping lover. He kissed Misaki but before he could exit the room, something made him stop, and that was Misaki calling out for him.

"Akihiko-san, please stay by my side." Misaki uttered half asleep, a small hand reaching out unconsciously towards the silver haired man.

Usagi just smiled, his heart filled with love for his little brunette, and lay beside his lover and said:

"I will and always will be."

The two fell asleep as they held each other closely.

**-END-**

* * *

A/n: uwaahhh, I'm sorry for the late update and also if this chapter is kinda 'boring'. I was having a cold(have a slight fever), busy day, and a writer's block syndrome. Please tell me if you liked the story, if not, then I will renew it! ^^;;


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:

Well, I'm really sorry for the late updates this last few days/weeks. I was really tired and having to write a lot a fic is really driving me crazy! School work is a pain too~ even being a part-timer. TT^TT

But I promise you that I will have a marathon fic for you~ ^W^ I'm planning to end my fic: "My only prince" on chapter 10 and get started on my new fic about Misaki and Usagi. ^w^

I am really SORRY~ hope you will forgive me~ *bows*


End file.
